


Little Thief

by JennyDreamer



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BAMF Original Character, BAMF foundling, Foundling, Gunshot Wounds, Mistrust, Original Character(s), Paz takes in his own foundling, Protective Paz Vizsla, Proud Paz Vizsla, Social Anxiety, Soft Paz Vizsla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyDreamer/pseuds/JennyDreamer
Summary: Paz finds a child, saves them, and is in return saved by them...and gets a foundling for himself :)I really want to read more Paz-being-a-dad sort of fic's but their are so few of them...so I wrote one. kinda.p.s. I really hope this inspires more paz-dad fics.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Little Thief

Paz Vizsla was feeling optimistic.

It was finally his turn to be let out of the shadows. Only one, sometimes a couple at a time can go above to the surface, out of hiding. Hiding has become the tribe’s new strength…and it made Paz sick to think of it.

There was one Mandalorian allowed off planet, allowed to work to support the tribe. Paz was not it, Din was. Paz tried hard to not let it get under his armor. He often felt ashamed of not supplying for the tribe even though he couldn’t. It was somehow ingrained into him to help and support his clan, and hiding made him feel something not unlike worthlessness.

Paz was wandering, enough in the shadows to stay unnoticed but enough in the light to feel the heat soaking through his helmet and shoulder coverings. He was just at the edge of a market when suddenly he heard a commotion.

A covering over a vendor was toppled, a large basket filled with some sort of food fell to its side, and inside a small child tumbled out.

“Stop!!” someone said “thief!!”

Paz turned just in time to see the blur of the child racing past him into the safety of the shadows, and he quickly reached his arm out to catch them. His gloved hand tightened around the small arm of the child, the fruit in their hands falling to the ground. The child looked up sharply at Paz, with their short dirty hair and huge expressive eyes.

Frightened eyes.

For a brief moment the child was still, then to Paz’s surprise, they whipped around and landed their toe right in the crook of his armpit where there was no armor. It wasn’t enough to hurt Paz but it was enough to startle him into loosening his grip. The child slipped from his grasp and took off into the crowd.

The balls on that kid.

Paz cursed under his breath and took off after the child but quickly realized that they were gone.

Paz hated thieves. He also hated getting bested.

Paz was also faintly aware of the heat blooming on his cheeks under his helmet in embarrassment. He was a Mandalorian, and a little nothing of a child was able to get away from him. Was living in the shadows was making Paz lose his touch?

The next time Paz saw the child it was almost a month later when it was his turn to go out again. He was on his way back to the safety of the underground when he heard what sounded like a fight.

He peaked around the corner to have a better look and he was surprised to see that same skinny child he saw stealing at the market taking on a large boy. The small kid was quick and flexible. Dodging punches and kicks the boy gave and landing nearly every one of their own. Paz was impressed. Proud.

However, his is feelings suddenly turned to shock when the large boy pulled out a small blaster pistol.

Before Paz could intervene, the blaster went off and the kid, his kid, fell back dramatically.

Paz rounded the corner and within the span of two standard seconds, whipped the blaster out of the boys hand and shoved the boy back. 

Paz’s quick approach and forceful action, not to mention Paz being a fully armored man, startled the boy and he raced away, forgetting about his blaster pistol in Paz’s hands.

Paz would have pursued the boy and given him the teaching of a lifetime had his kid not been laying on the ground, a burned and slightly bloody hole in their abdomen, and pain etched in their face.

Paz turned on the safety on the blaster, tucked it in his belt, and picked up the wounded child, ignoring the frightened gasps and squirming, and- with use of his jetpack, flew to the top of a nearby building.

The child attempted to fight Paz off, but their actions were in vain. Paz grabbed both the child’s hands in one of his own and held them out of the way while his other hand lifted the child’s tunic to see the damage.

The child’s belly looked burned, the edges of the wound were dark and dry. Blood oozing out from between the burnt cracks of skin. Paz wasn’t sure what to do. He looked up to the child’s face only to see their eyes closed.

Must have passed out.

Paz made a decision, perhaps a stupid one- he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t just leave the child. He picked the kid up and held them, an arm under both knees and his other around their shoulders, and he continued his way back to the coven.

…

Paz stared up at the armorer, the child laid out on a table before her, unconscious, head lolling to the side.

A few other Mandalorian’s had made their way into the room, keeping to the edges. Curious and wanting to see what the drama was about.

The armorer was quiet, and Paz wished to know what she was thinking. Maybe she was angry he brought a stranger down there, maybe she was concerned, maybe she was-

“she will be fine, but she needs to have bacta put on her wound or she may become ill from infection.”

“she…?” Paz echoed.

“yes, this is a female.”

Paz looked down at the girl. She was so small. She was just a little taller than the table she laid on, her feet dangling off the end. He wondered briefly how someone so small could be all right with a hole in their stomach. 

“Does she have a family?” the armorer asked.

Paz shook his head. “I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

“She is not yours to care for if she has a family.”

Paz nodded and picked up the girl. On his way out he had picked up some bacta. He would have to replenish the bacta that he took for her but that was okay. As long as the little girl was okay.

Paz had not gone far from the entrance to the Mandalorian coven before placing the girl on the ground against the wall. They were alone on the ally way. It was now dark out and few people were out to see them.

He spread some bacta on his gloved fingers, he could clean them later, and spread the bacta gel on the girls stomach. The scratchiness of the burned skin made Paz wince slightly.

After that was done he sat on the ground beside her, not wanting to leave. Waiting. Protecting her as she laid unconscious.

The stars had hardly moved position in the sky when the little girl moved. A grunt came from her and Paz saw her hand quickly go to her abdomen. He could hear her breathing quicken. The girl lifted her head and froze when she looked up at Paz. He could see her eyes widen, fear again.

No not fear, shock.

“You will be okay.” said Paz, trying not to sound, and feel, awkward. 

The girl only looked at him.

Moments passed, neither of them moving.

“do you…have a family?” he then asked.

Part of him wanted her to have a family, but another dark and lonely part of him wished she didn’t. Wished he could take her back to the coven, to keep her as his own. Where she would be his foundling, and he would be as her father. His heart throbbed.

The girl shifted, getting her feet in under her.

Before Paz could say another word she bolted down the alleyway, but before she turned the corner she stopped to look at him. He had not gotten up to pursue her, he was letting her go. 

And she was gone.

Din.

Of all the stupid shit he’s done.

The Mandalorians, following their armorer, went out to battle the bounty hunters’ guild all because Din found a child he couldn’t let go of.

Paz got it, though. He did. And Did not blame Din.

He, in truth, blamed his current situation on how rusty the coven was at fighting. After Din had gotten away, Paz and nearly half of the coven had been bested. There were just too many of them and once Paz fell, the rest of the Mandalorians fell too. They were gathered, hands cuffed behind their backs, their weapons removed, and they were shoved in the corner of the town square.

Eyes from everywhere were on them, watching them, blasters ready in case any of them dared to move.

Paz had lost all hope when he saw that the armorer was being dragged into the square too. The best of them all had lost the underground tunnels. Paz thought of the children that were hiding in them. Does the armorer being bested mean that their children in the tunnels were no longer protected?

Paz’s heart hammered in his chest.

The armorer was shoved to her knees unceremoniously beside him, hands locked behind her as well.

Time ticked on and Paz let his eyes wander over the square. His eyes found another pair of eyes staring back at him from under a wagon. 

The girl.

She rolled out from under the wagon and disappeared into the dark. At least she was alive. Paz’s somehow felt better knowing that.

Movement out of the corner of his visor caused him to turn his head. A little hand was reaching up over the edge of a table that held work tools, grabbing at the tools, then disappearing again.

Was that…the little girl gathering those? No one else appeared to have seen her.

Another movement in another part of the square, a tiny hand coming out of the shadows again and grabbing at a blaster that was laid forgotten on the ground by the edge of the building. Paz saw the armorer’s helmet move to look where Paz was looking. The armorer saw this too, he knew.

The girl knew how to sneak around.

The girl was a thief…because she needed to steal to survive.

Realization hit Paz, and despite his situation he couldn’t help but to hope. The little girl had no one to take care of her. He could…if he ever got out of these cuffs…

Something gently touched Paz’s hands. He startled.

One of the guards watching the Mandalorian turned to look at him before turning back away.

Something once again touched Paz’s hands and moved up to his wrists.

Someone was touching him.

The armorer beside him turned her head slightly, she could see who was touching him. She said nothing but continued to watch.

More fiddling with his wrists, the cuffs. He felt pressure…and then the cuffs fell away.

Hands grasped at his hands, urging him to keep his hands behind his back. 

To pretend he was still bound.

He felt a blaster being pressed into his hands.

A movement behind him and he saw the little girl move from behind him to behind the Armorer. She was small enough to hide entirely behind the armorer. She stayed still, her small hand lightly touching the armorers back to steady herself, until she knew that she was not detected. She gently worked at her cuffs until she was free too.

The girl repeated the same movement with the rest of the Mandalorians Move. Wait. Uncuff. Move. Wait. Uncuff. She was eerily silent, and had Paz not been watching her he would not know she was there.

After a few more Mandalorian’s were uncuffed, all of them had seen the girl and waited patiently for their turn to be uncuffed. None of them giving the girl away.

She was doing this all right under the noses of the guards. 

Paz’s was proud. 

But they were not out of the woods yet. When the last cuff was gently removed the girl disappeared silently back into the shadows.

Now they were just waiting for the armorer to make her first move. 

One moment the world seemed calm, the next, came chaos.

All at once the captured mandalorians sprang into action. The guild members stood no chance against the surprise attack. It took less than ten standard minutes for the tables to be turned completely. Blood and blaster shots flew.

Paz briefly hoped the girl was safe and out of the way.

The sun was coming up, the town was quiet.

What few of the hunters guild that were alive were cuffed themselves…in the middle of the square.

Greef Karga amongst them looking tired and beat. 

The other inhabitants of the city had stayed indoors.

Paz had left the others to look for the Mandalorian children.

He found them and several other Mandalorians safe, deeper in the tunnels, hidden in crevices and darkened storage rooms.

Their small coven needed to move. Not far, but far enough out of the town to be forgotten. There were a couple mandalorians already scouting for a new place.

Paz had just made it back to the square where people were coming out, most of the mandalorians were gone, the hunters guild now unguarded sitting in the center of the square left to whomever felt the duty to release them. The mandalorians had only cuffed them to control them as they left the town.

Paz looked around, hoping to spot the girl. Hoping she was all right.

He was right about to jetpack away when he spotted two large eyes peaking up at him from behind a crate.

Paz reached his hand out, and stepped towards the girl slowly. An offering. A choice.

She reached out too…and grabbed his hand. She had chosen. And Paz’s heart soared.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok again, I really hope this inspires some Paz-is-a-dad fics. like...literally, take mine and add onto it. rewrite it. go for it, like...please. I wont be mad. If you are reading this and want to rewrite this story or add onto it, this is your permission right her to do that. I'm not that great at writing and gosh darn it I just want some hella sweet stories where Paz gets his own foundling and learns to be a dad.
> 
> The girl I was picturing to be like Laura off of the movie Logan, but with short hair.
> 
> I had originally wanted my character to be deaf...or mute, JUST to add more drama and squeeze more patience from Paz, and have him go above and beyond in parenting where he needs to learn a whole new language for the kid...but I decided to leave it open. I'm also currently taking sign language in school and its on my mind a lot.


End file.
